Apothecary/Dialogue
Apothecary * Apothecary: I am the apothecary * Apothecary: I have potions to brew. Do you need anything specific? ** Can you make a strength potion? *** (If you do not have the ingredients) **** Player: Can you make a strength potion? ***** Apothecary: Yes. But the ingredients are a little hard to find ***** Apothecary: If you ever get them I will make it for you. For a cost ***** Player: So what are the ingredients? ***** Apothecary: You'll need to find the eggs of the deadly red spider ***** Apothecary: And a limpwurt root ***** Apothecary: Oh and you'll have to pay me 5 coins ***** Player: Ok, I'll look out for them *** (If you do have the ingredients) **** Player: Can you make a strength potion? **** Player: I have the root and spiders eggs needed to make it **** Apothecary: Well give me them and 5 gold and I'll make you your potion ***** Yes ok ****** Player: Yes ok ****** (The Apothecary brews you a potion) ****** (The Apothecary gives you a strength potion) ***** No thanks ****** Player: No thanks ** Do you know a potion to make hair fall out? *** Player: Do you know a potion to make hair fall out? *** Apothecary: I do indeed. I gave it to my mother. That's why I now live alone ** Have you got any good potions to give way? *** Player: Have you got any good potions to give way? *** Apothecary: Sorry, charity is not my strong point *** or (this seems to be random) **** Apothecary: Yes, ok. Try this potion **** (he hands you a Potion) *** or (if you have a Potion in your inventory) **** Apothecary: Only that spot cream. Hope you enjoy it **** Apothecary: Yes, ok. Try this potion **** (he hands you a Potion) During Romeo & Juliet * (If Father Lawrence has not been spoken to) ** (See above for dialogue) * (If Father Lawrence has directed the player to the Apothecary) ** Player: Apothecary. Father Lawrence sent me ** Player: I need some Cadava potion to help Romeo and Juliet ** Apothecary: Cadava potion. Its pretty nasty. And hard to make ** Apothecary: Wing of Rat, Tail of frog. Ear of snake and horn of dog ** Apothecary: I have all that, but I need some cadavaberries ** Apothecary: You will have to find them while I get the rest ready ** Apothecary: Bring them here when you have them. But be careful. They are nasty * (If the player returns with Cadavaberries in their inventory) ** Apothecary: Well done. You have the berries ** (You hand over the berries) ** (Which the apothecary shakes up in a vial of strange liquid) ** Apothecary: Here is what you need ** (The apothecary gives you a Cadava potion) * (If the player returns without Cadavaberries or just Cadava potion in their inventory) ** Apothecary: Keep searching for the berries ** Apothecary: They''' '''are needed for the potion Category:Romeo & Juliet Category:Quest dialogues